Emotionless Angel
by ApatheticDreams
Summary: Light Yagami finds a human robot on the way home. He attempts to teach the cyborg, named L, about emotions. But L's robotic side has suppressed any emotions he may have had, and he does not understand. Will he ever realise that Light is in love with him?
1. Meeting

Hello, all you Death Note fans who are reading this. I really should be writing the next chapter of **Game On!**, but I don't have any inspiration right now. Well, this is a short Chapter 1 of my new fanfiction. I hope you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Light Yagami was a human being who was bored easily. He hung out with friends and went to parties, like most young people his age did. But there was no real entertainment in doing so. He did it to fit in with his peers, to stop them thinking that he was socially awkward.

It was raining that night. Light was walking home from yet another tedious and loud session in a night club. His ears buzzed and his feet ached. Light looked down at his clothes distastefully. The once stylish black button-up shirt he had been wearing was now a crumpled mess, and it reeked of alcohol and cheap perfume. He twitched. _Too_ many girls had approached him, giggling and touching him in inappropriate ways. _Too _many girls had tried to kiss him when he was distracted…Light wiped his mouth on his shirt sleeve frantically, disgusted at the memory. A few sneaky ones had succeeded…

He turned into a dimly lit alleyway, listening to the sound of his footsteps echo in the empty and narrow space. Suddenly, he stopped. His brown eyes focused on a huddled shape against a trash can. A person? He carefully made his way closer to the shape, prepared to laugh at himself if he found that it was only a bag of trash. What he did find though, would make him question his sexuality once and for all.

It was a boy. Or rather, a young man, probably around the same age as he was. He was dressed crudely in jeans and a white shirt, but both articles of clothing were now soaked. Water ran off his mop of messy black hair, making him look (to Light), utterly gorgeous. Light felt himself drooling, and hastily wiped his mouth, blushing hotly. He inwardly slapped his cheeks. _I am straight. I am straight. I am-_

He had unconsciously leaned closer to the man's face, until their noses were nearly touching. Up close, he looked even better. Pale skin, long eyelashes, a pronounced chin, straight nose and high cheekbones. Light blushed again, and cast his look down to the man's throat. An intricate black pendant hung around his neck on a silver chain. The letter L.

Light stepped back and surveyed the man. Was he sleeping? Panicking slightly, he leaned closer to check for any sign of breathing. He sighed in relief when he saw the man's chest move slowly as he breathed.

Light looked around. It was very dark, and it was raining. This man could get hypothermia or worse. Light contemplated if he should wake the man up or not. He was a stranger after all…Reaching out a hand to touch the man's shoulder, he was shocked when his fingers met cold material and even colder skin underneath. Light sucked in a breath and shook his shoulder gently. No response. He shook harder. Still no response.

By this time, Light was seriously panicking. He dug out his phone from his pocket with trembling fingers, prepared to call an ambulance. He cursed under his breath when he saw that there was no power. He looked around again. It was around 2.00 in the morning, and most people wandering around the streets were either drunk or keen to go home.

Light sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He really had no choice. Light bent down and picked up the man. He frowned. The man was very light. Awkwardly, he stumbled towards the other side of the alleyway, all the while noticing how the man's skin became even colder with every step he took.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at his apartment, he stumbled at the door. Carrying another human male for a long distance was a difficult job, even if the said man was very light. Painfully, Light pulled himself up. Somehow he found the strength walk the last few steps to his bed and dump the man on the bed before collapsing on the floor, panting in exhaustion.<p>

Ignoring the sharp pain in his arms, he again pulled himself up. He looked at the man and hesitantly touched his hand. Was he slightly warmer? Tripping over his feet in his haste to get to the bathroom, Light spared another glance at the man on the bed. He had to get a towel, a basin of warm water, some dry clothes…

Retrieving all of the said items and stumbling his way back to the bed, Light blushed. He had to remove the man's wet clothes…He decided to start with the shirt. Still blushing, Light attempted to remove the man's soggy white shirt while looking elsewhere in the room. This proved to be a very difficult feat, as Light's thoughts kept drifting to how nice the man looked without a shirt, how pale and smooth his skin was,,,

He was abruptly jolted out of his fantasizing when a pale hand shot out with shocking speed and wrapped itself around his throat, long fingers cutting off his air supply. Light choked and struggled, opening his eyes only to lock them with pitch-black, emotionless orbs.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>So yeah, that's a short chapter...but it will get longer, I promise! Please leave a nice review and tell me what you thought about it! ^_^<p> 


	2. Like Always

Hey, everyone! I'm back after who knows how long. It's the holidays for me right now, so I have time to write. I actually had this chapter written, but I re-wrote it because it just didn't seem right. This chapter will hopefully give you guys more information about human-robot L. Oh, and I may not be updating **Game On!** for a while. I need to work out a bit more of the plot because right now the story seems to have no relation to the summary. :(

It seems I forgot the disclaimer last time. D: Oops. Well, it will be in future chapters. ^_^

I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Light gasped for air, feeling the fingers constrict around his neck. He choked out a few inaudible words. Abruptly, the hand let go of him and he fell onto the ground, coughing harshly. He glared at the man on the bed, massaging his neck gently. _Geez, what a nice thank you._

He stood, brushing off his clothes. Opening his mouth, he attempted to speak with as much dignity that he could muster, given his state a few seconds before.

"My name is Light Yagami, and incidentally, I may have just saved your life," he spat out, stilling glaring at the man.

Said man looked at himself and looked back at Light with blank eyes.

"I am perfectly capable by myself."

Light's eye twitched. This guy…

"Yeah? Well, I didn't carry you all this way for you to walk back out and get sick!"

With that, Light forcefully pulled the man up, picked up the towel and dry clothes, and steered him to the bathroom.

"Since you're awake now, you can go take a shower before you catch a cold," Light said, placing the towel, clean clothes and wet shirt in the man's hands before closing the door behind him as he left.

Once outside, he picked up the bowl of water and poured it down the sink, muttering something about wasting water. Then he went to the bed and straightened the sheets, before making his way back to the kitchen. He paused for a bit, and then cocked his head to the side. Why was there no sound of running water? He scurried to the bathroom door and put his ear to the door. Nothing? Had the man fainted again?

Light cautiously placed a hand on the doorknob as he contemplated whether to open the door or not. Suddenly, he heard a loud yelp from the shower. After a few seconds of hesitation, he hastily twisted the knob and pushed it open, bracing himself for the sight of a naked or fainted man. What he did see though, surprised him.

"What are you doing?" His caramel brown eyes widened in surprise and amusement. For sitting…no, perching on the closed toilet lid was the black-haired man, eyebrows knit together in a frown and a small pout on his lips. His hair that had dried off before was once again soaking wet, and so was his torso. Light tried hard not to think about that. Instead, he busied himself gawking at the man's unique…pose. Perched on the lid, toes grasping the edge of it and legs drawn up tightly to his chest, the man looked very much like he was going to totter and fall over any moment. Somehow, he managed to maintain an air of grace…given his current state.

"I twisted one of the knobs in that unusual glass room and water came out of the holes on the metal thing," The man muttered, sounding very irritated as he pointed a spidery finger at the shower nozzle. Clearly, he had walked into the shower with his jeans on and had been drenched by a sudden spray of water.

Light was shocked. This man did not know about showers? His shock turned to suspicion. Who didn't know what a shower was? Very suspicious indeed…

"That's a shower. You stand under it and wash yourself. It's very warm and relaxing." Light tried to _nicely_ explain as best as he could to the very confused and ignorant man, but what he got was a blank black stare back at him.

"You…stand….under that? That uncomfortable spray of cold water?" The ebony-haired man's eyes still stared at Light with no emotion.

It was Light's turn to be shocked. Again. This man definitely did not have the slightest inkling as to what a shower was. How had he survived up till now? He sighed in exasperation.

For the next few minutes or so, Light attempted to patiently explain to the sceptical man the wonders of how turning shower taps caused water of different temperatures to spray out of the nozzle, and how the water was used to wash oneself. The man stared at Light for a few seconds before looking back at the shower.

"Then I will decline a shower," The man said stiffly. "It sounds very uncomfortable and I do not wish to be assaulted by a spray of water again."

Light began fuming on the inside, as if he was sitting in a rice-cooker and being steamed slowly. He gritted his teeth and stalked out of the bathroom, and huffing as he went out. This man…After talking so long to explain to him what a shower was, with many moments where he felt he would burst with exasperation, the man decided not to take one? Light bubbled and churned on the inside, his brain willing him to go back to that infuriating man and punch him to a pulp. Already, he was regretting bringing him to his apartment.

He paused in his tracks. Why was he getting so worked up…over a shower? Light turned back slowly to towards the bathroom, feeling a tad guilty as he watched the man struggle to put on his soaked shirt. He sighed and walked back to the bathroom. Picking up the man, he walked back to the bedroom, ignoring the struggling bundle in his arms. Roughly, he deposited the man on the bed.

"If you're not going to have a shower, at least clean yourself with a towel or something," Light mumbled, watching the man from under his eyelashes. "Here, I'll go get you another basin of water…"

With that, Light stumbled his way to the sink. Again. He filled up the abandoned basin with warm water. Again. Carefully, he carried the bowl back into the bedroom, expecting to see the man on the bed waiting for him. Instead, he saw an open window and no sign of said man.

Light finally cracked. He cursed, screamed and threw the basin of water down. Bad mistake. Soon, there was a pissed off and drenched Light in the room with an ominous aura around him.

"Dammit!"

A lone figure walked along the streets, oblivious to the people around him carrying on with their everyday life. His pitch-black eyes stared straight ahead, unblinking as he placed one foot after the other. Step after step. Spikes of messy black hair ruffled in the teasing breeze. Unruly locks of hair fell into his eyes. But still, he did not blink.

_*Flashback*_

_The breeze picked up the autumn leaves and spun them into the faded blue sky. A child of six years or so laughed as he ran around, trying to grasp the evasive leaves. The sun smiled through the branches of the trees, watching over the child. Like always._

_A year later, the same child again ran around, attempting to catch those ever elusive fiery leaves. But moments later they floated back down, pirouetting half-heartedly every now and then. The boy stopped, peering up at the sky in childish confusion. Why didn't the leaves dance for him? He looked around at the leaves on the ground, willing them to fly up again. But the teasing autumn breeze was gone. The boy looked up at the sky again, a familiar searing pain in his chest. The sun meekly crept behind the ominous grey clouds. The sunshine had disappeared. He was alone. Like always._

_The boy felt the tears escape, trickling down his pale cheeks. That was the last time he would ever cry._

_*Flashback*_

_Murmurs of distant voices wormed their way into his ears. Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked as he tried to focus on the objects in front of him. A man's face blurred into his vision, and suddenly the murmurs grew louder._

"…_experiment….success…child specimen…"_

"…_human robot…success…"_

"…_creation….control it…wipe emotions…"_

"…_media…scientists…..new discovery…"_

_In all the blur of voices, he felt a pair of hands tie something around his neck. He looked down, ignoring the ache in his head as he did so. An elegant silver chain glinted under the harsh light of the laboratory he was in. A gothic letter L hung from the chain. For a minute, he marvelled at the beauty and intricate design of the necklace. Little did he know that the necklace would soon come to be a constant aching reminder of his loneliness, insignificance and forgotten identity._

The figure still stared ahead and walked, ignoring those on the street who cast odd looks at him. The man closed his dark eyes slowly and then opened them again. It didn't matter.

He would be alone. Like always.

* * *

><p>I know this is a short chapter, but it's all I have in my mind right now. Plus, the ending seems suitable for the chapter. :D In the next chapter, shall it be Light looking for L, L going back to Light, or the scientists capturing L? Hmm...We'll see~ ^_^<p>

Please review and give me a few ideas! :D I'm in desperate need of a few ideas~


End file.
